1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to floating concrete wharf structure having on airtight inner chamber and a piping system adapted to sink and re-float the wharf.
2. Prior Art
Floatable concrete structures are well known. U.S. Pat. No 3,977,344 describes a floating duct which is intended to remain at a constant height relative to the water line. The duct is made of a plurality of adjacent floatable units connected together by a cable system which maintains them relatively immobile relative to each other. They are not angularly movable relative to each other. One object of the duct is to carry electric cables and telephone lines. The units are connected with post-tensioned cables with commonly known locking devices.